


Her Knight

by Mairodia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mairodia/pseuds/Mairodia
Summary: A battlefield is never safe, even for a strong woman and her knight. Lyn/Kent one off.





	Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cecilyn, Wishes, and /u/crimsonrosella for beta reading my very first fic! I really appreciate it! :)

“My lady!”  
CLANG.  
Steel met steel. Lyn dispatched the enemy before her and turned to see her knight, adorned in red armor atop his steed, as he blocked the blow of another bandit with his sword. She had been so preoccupied with her current enemy that she had failed to notice the one sneaking up behind her. But her knight was there to protect her, as he had been so many times before. He parried the enemy’s blow and drove his sword through the bandit’s chest.  
Threat removed, the knight turned to face her. “Are you alright, Lady Lyndis?”  
“Yes, Kent. Thank you. I–”   
But her back had been exposed for too long. Lyn hadn’t noticed that the enemy she thought she had taken care of was still moving. She felt something cold and metal strike her back– then warmth– and then blackness.

\---

All he could see was red. Red, as he lopped off the bandit’s head with one mighty swing of his sword. Red, as it spilled out onto the ground below his lady.  
“Priscilla! Lucius! Serra! Gods, someone!” Kent scooped up Lyndis as delicately as he could, trying not to move her in any way that would make her lose more blood. Quickly, he scanned around for the nearest healer; he could see Priscilla about twenty yards away. His horse would be faster, but trying to get Lyn onto it would only waste more time.   
“PRISCILLA! PRISCILLA!” He was screaming, his voice hoarse, running the best he could with his lady in his arms, trying not to stumble or fall.  
The young Etrurian woman rushed to his aid astride her mount.  
“A bandit… her back… hit her... hurt… help… please…” His panic and worry, combined with his gasping for air, made him near unintelligible as he laid Lyn out on the ground before him.  
“It’s alright, Kent,” quavered Priscilla, struggling to sound like she believed her own words. “She’ll be okay. She’ll be okay...”

\---

Stirring gently, Lyn could vaguely make out a mop of brownish-green hair.  
“Ah, our sleeping beauty has become an awakened beauty at last!”  
Lyn opened her eyes more fully to see Sain, sitting at a chair beside her cot, grinning.  
When she sat up and looked around, it became clear that she was in the medical tent. “Ah.” She remembered the cold feeling of metal at her back and turned to Sain. “How long have I been here?”  
“Three days, just about,” Sain replied. “Real bad wound to your back. Luckily your knight in shining armor was there to sweep you off your feet and to the nearest healer.” Sain grinned. “He’s the reason you’re okay, but he’s still kicking himself that you got hurt at all.”  
Of course. “Well, he is bound to serve House Caelin.” Lyn sighed. As if she’d forget, given how often he’d bring it up. Whatever duty, however troublesome, he would perform, all because he was –  
“I think he prefers to phrase it as ‘bound to serve my Lady Lyndis,’ does he not?” Sain said, doing his best Kent impression. “After all, it’s not like he’d bother after Lord Hausen in the same way.”  
“Bother after how?” Lyn asked inquisitively.  
“Well, he’s barely slept since you were injured, for one. He’s hardly even left your side. It’s only due to my protests –” Sain puffed out his chest “– that he’s had any food or drink at all. I sent him packing a few minutes ago to get something to eat, but I’m sure he’s wolfing it down so he can get back here as quickly as possible. He’ll probably be running back any second now.”  
Lyn looked down, embarrassed. That she had caused this much trouble for anyone, let alone for Kent, made her feel ashamed. “Well, I hope I can put his mind at ease now,” she sighed.  
“As long as you are at ease, so is he. You are his lady, after all.” Sain chuckled to himself. “Ah, but perhaps I’ve said too much. I can hear his footsteps; I’ll leave you two to it.”  
She’d heard it too. Kent’s footsteps, loud and pounding, approached the tent. He pulled the curtain back as Sain ducked out with a wink and a nod.

\---

He was nearly unrecognizable. His red hair, normally so neatly combed, was, frankly, a mess. Under his eyes were dark circles, and around his mouth were bits of food– he had no doubt “wolfed it down,” as Sain had said.  
“My lady! Lady Lyndis! You’re awake! Thank the gods… !” Kent was beside her in an instant, checking over her to see if any wounds remained. “I’m so glad you are well… How is your back?”  
“Fine. I’m fine Kent, thank you.” She laughed, amused by his frantic worrying.   
And yet, a thought came to her: “... it’s not like he’d bother after Lord Hausen in the same way.” Lyn looked at Kent again, seeing on his face a mix of worry, guilt, relief, and maybe… something else. The way he was tending to her now, checking over each wound once, twice, a third time; letting loose an endless string of apologies, and then interrupting his own apologies to utter phrases like “I was so worried,” or “I’m so happy to see that you’re alright.” He was merely doing his duty, sure– but there was an added level of anxiousness, of passion, that she was not sure he would impart upon just anyone. His behavior was nearly unprofessional– a word that she’d never believed she would ever use to describe Kent. Normally so poised, he had turned to shambles before her. It raised, in her mind, a curious question– one that she posed to her knight. “Kent,” she began.  
“Yes, my lady?”   
“How do you feel about me?”

\---

She knew. Oh gods. She knew.  
Here she had been, thinking that he was simply her knight, that he was bound to protect her through his duty to Caelin, not knowing how he dreamt of holding her, of kissing her, of feeling her press against him–  
“Kent?”  
Her voice jolted him out of his stupor. He looked up to meet eyes with her, and could see that there was no point in denying it. He had been too bold, to worry after her so loudly and so visibly.   
Taking a deep breath, Kent steeled himself. Of course, he had thought of saying those three special words to her– he had daydreamed of whispering sweet nothings into her ear, while she laughed, wild and free. But the setting of those daydreams had not been in a medical tent, while he was bordering on three days without a full night’s sleep.  
“My lady– Lyndis– Lyn. I…”  
Another deep breath. Gods, why was this so difficult? He met her eyes again. They were inquisitive, but welcoming. Firm, but warm. Why was it so easy to fall in love with this woman? And why was it so hard to say?  
“I feel that you are… special to me.” But that wasn’t right. Those weren’t the right words. He pushed himself further. “My feelings are not just as a knight should feel for his lady. They are… more. I am… ” He trailed off. Those remaining words, “...in love with you,” were so obvious he could almost see them, visibly hanging in the air between himself and Lyndis. And yet, instead of those words, his lips began forming apologies before he could stop them. They tumbled out of his mouth, like a waterfall. “I know it is improper for me to feel this way. I have betrayed your trust, and if you were to ask me to resign my station I would understand completely–”  
“I love you too.”

\---

He looked at her in shock. She saw his face go through what felt like a thousand expressions in a minute. Disbelief, shock, happiness, embarrassment, and more flew across his face. Lyn clasped his hand, trying to calm him, but it only made his face turn red.  
“Lady Lyndis, I– I– are you… sure? I mean, what would Lord Hausen think? I am only your knight, and...”  
Lyn laughed– a full, head thrown back, wild laugh. Who else could make her feel so safe, so cared for? Who else could make her feel so strong, so brave? But it was easier to explain without words.  
Still holding his hand, she pulled him close and pressed her lips to his. Kent’s eyes widened– and then closed, as he wrapped his arms around her– firmly, but gently.

\---

He never wanted to pull himself apart from her; he wanted to keep his lips upon hers forever and drown in her loveliness– but eventually, he had to come up for air. He was aware that his face was still burning red, but he didn’t care, so long as he could keep staring at hers. Her dark green hair was falling over her face– he wanted to be tangled in it, to be tangled in her. But– how could he? What was he doing? Kissing his lady, why, there would be hell to pay if anyone found out, and... she was kissing him again. His worries faded to a low rumble, and slowly quieted down altogether.  
Maybe it would be alright to stay with her, just for now. He was her knight, after all. He needed to make sure she was taken care of– and what kind of knight refused his lady?


End file.
